Dare to Truth or Dare
by CreedKeeper
Summary: *sigh* This is what happens when a fan girl gets a little too much power and too little sleep. Rating prone to changes, I don't know what she will write next.
1. Guestlist of DOOM!

Disclaimer: This was written at a sleepover at 3 in the morning by a couple of hyper fan girls (cough Melody cough) and has not been beta'd so take it as it is please. Also, I will forward any reviews to Melody so she can read them and reply. oh. and neither she nor I own Naruto. doi. Also, I have no problem with fangirls, this is in parody for a reason.

**Dare to Truth or Dare**

"So you are telling me if I play Truth or Dare with you, you will give me the power to kill Itachi?" Sasuke Uchiha said smirking characteristically and obviously doubting her.

"Hm… well… pretty much." The strange girl answered flipping her long red hair and giggling. She knew he did not believe her, but that did not matter. It was her scenario and he would play by her rules, or her name wasn't xruleroftheworldx29. Not that it was of course, but that's against the point.

Sasuke sighed and said "Get lost" while turning to leave. Suddenly he found an invisible wall in his path. He turned back at the sound of her giggling and saw another invisible wall. Not that he really saw these, he felt it, but it's all the same.

"I wasn't joking Sasuke-kun. It starts at 7 tonight. The place is on the invitation. You will come. Like, see ya there!" She blew him a kiss and disappeared, leaving him glaring and confused.

Xruleroftheworldx29 mentally went down her list of guests.

_Ino-Check! Told of fun co-ed sleepover_

_Shikamaru- Check! Threatened to never ever go away_

_Naruto- Check! Its truth or dare, of course he'd come!_

_Hinata- Check! Told Naruto would be there_

_Temari- Check! Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back for a sleepover!_

_Gaara- Check! cough persuaded as kazekage for responsibility and friend of Naruto._

_Itachi- Check! Promised to tell him why I wouldn't die when I glomped him ._

_Deidara- Check! Feminine charm for the win!_

_Sakura- Check! Ino got to her before I did!_

_Neji- Check! Happened to mention Naruto and Hinata would be there_

_Sasuke- Check! The whole brother killing power thingumy_

'hm… better end it soon or this party will be out of control! Oh! That's it! Sai is sorta responsible!'

She giggled again and appeared in front of Sai while he was painting. "Hey Sai-san-"

He looked up, nodded and cut her off saying "Yes, I would love to come to your truth or dare party. It looks fascinating." At that he packed up his easel and walked away leaving xruleroftheworldx29 stunned.

_Sai- Check! Reasons unknown but like, whatever_

She smiled smugly to herself, preparations were complete! Now to wait for the guests to arrive in the insta-mansion. There was never a time she loved her power over that-which-is-written-in-her-fan fiction more then when it came time to build an insta-mansion. Need a last minute place for 12 characters plus self, adding in stowaways/party crashers taking into account that some of said charries may or may not hate/attack others? Never fear! Insta-mansion, complete with security and snack food, is here!

Now just to find that button… there it is! This been said, and controller been found, a mansion (complete with security and junk food)_ insta_-ntly appeared in the middle of a forest. Why a forest? Why not a forest!


	2. Much ticking and tocking

**Dare to Truth or Dare 2**

All that was left was the wait time of doom. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Chris. Rock. Tick. Tock. Gong. For xruleroftheworldx29 it seemed an eternity passed in the time it took for seven to arrive. Oh why had she not just summoned them all there? She cursed her thoughtlessness. Moping and moaning, she hit her head against a conveniently placed wall, whining that time took too long. She cursed how unfair her life was, only to be interrupted by a dry cough behind her.

She turned around slowly, tears in her eyes, and threw herself around the neck of Neji who was closest at the time. Ignoring his panicked expression she clung tighter and bawled "I-I thought you would never come!" Clutching Neji's neck tighter with every protest she looked around at the people gathered. Hm… only nine… It appeared Itachi, Deidara, and Naruto had yet to arrive. And they _would _be coming.

Sakura piped up "Never come? We're even early! So let's get this started! Erm… Who are you anyway?"

Xruleroftheworldx29 froze: an unforeseen situation. What to say? "Call me… **your queen**!" She proclaimed to the ninja triumphantly, glad she didn't say something too weird. Wait. She looked back at the faces of the small crowd and added softly "Or Melody works just as well…"

Suddenly Naruto burst into the room shouting "Naruto Uzamaki here and ready to party!" The randomness gave Neji just the time needed to get free from Melody's grip of death. He wheezed a couple times, coughed, and gave Naruto a pat on the back saying "owe you… one… later…" while catching his breath.

As Melody went to go bug Sasuke Ino turned to Sakura and whispered "Hey forehead, what do you know about this Melody girl anyway?"

Sakura frowned a minute thinking and replied "I know she must be very persuasive and knew where each of us were at the time to invite us as well as what to say to get us to come."

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag… sounds like a stalker to me…"

Melody might have heard because at that instant she called out to him. "Oh Shika! Come join us over here!" She smiled and waved enthusiastically motioning towards Sai, Temari, Naruto and herself. Sasuke was standing by a wall looking increasingly irritated by everything.

"Yes _Shika_, you must join us." Sai said in his usual smile proud at having a new nick name to call someone.

"Shika? Well if its _Shika_ he has to sit with us." Temari added smirking at his look of disgust at being called that so often. Temari had good reason to call him over there. Who better to help plan chain dares with then a lazy genius? She would provide proper motivation all right.

Ino grinned at his situation and added the final blow. "What's wrong _Shika_? Tired already?"

Normally, Sai at least would be six feet under (or mildly inconvenienced) but at this moment the final two (plus one) decided to arrive.

"Itachi!" Melody shouted gleefully throwing herself in his general direction. Itachi's glare of death did nothing to stop the glomp and no move he used against her could dislodge the hostess.

The commotion caught Sasuke's attention even through the gloom. "Itachi? Die!" He shouted lunging forward only to meet an invisible wall. This Uchiha's death glare was also ineffective.

"Why. Won't. you. Die!" Itachi grunted out trying to free himself from her grip and end the annoyance's life. As soon as he finished saying this she slid off his back and greeted his companion.

"Heya Dei-kun, glad you could make it." Melody said smoothly batting her eyelashes and twisting a lock of her crimson hair.

"And here it looked like you forgot all about me, yeah." He answered faking hurt. "Oh. And I found this guy sneaking around, so I brought him in, yeah."

"I was not sneaking!" Kiba immediately protested, Akamaru backing him up with barks. He looked around nervously at his audience.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked innocently.

Kiba blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling half an answer. Melody saw this and a light bulb went on in her head. She cut into his explanation and slapped him on the back saying confidently "If you want to know he has to play Truth or Dare with us. Okay! Now that the players are assembled, its time to hear me completely awesome rules for Truth or Dare! I play moderator, so if I don't like a question or dare I'll throw it out and you ask again. Likewise, I'll throw out answers so don't wuss out! No fighting during the game. Unless it's funny. Or a dare. And keep dares decent. Unless it's hot. Or they had it coming. Also, if ya chicken out of a dare you have to tell a truth, and vice versa. Got it?"

Gaara shrugged and sat in between Naruto and Temari who were both grinning and trying to think up the perfect dare. Everyone else followed suit and found a place in a circle like shape except Neji and Itachi who were stopped by Melody.


	3. And now for something totally different

**Dare to Truth or Dare 3**

Melody squealed and hugged both Itachi and Neji saying "You two get to sit by me!" She got them seated using her willpower and the unspoken threat of more annoyance to come if they failed to comply.

"Um… Miss Melody… Why are you hugging them so much?" Hinata asked a little worried about her cousin's air supply.

"Huh? Just look at them, they practically scream 'hug me I'm huggable' don't they?" she answered matter of factly. The players took a good look at her prisoner's death glares and looks of utter disgust and burst out laughing. Except Sasuke who sneered at his brother's predicament and Gaara who was just too damn cool for that.

"My turn first!" Melody shouted cheerfully. She took a bottle out and spun it. However, she must have used a little too much force because it bounced and hit Kiba in the head. "Okay! Kiba! Truth or Dare?"

Kiba cursed under his breath and rubbed his head. There was no way he was going to pick truth. He looked at Akamaru who was wagging his tail and said "Yeah… a dare sounds about right now."

"Dum de dum de dum… What to dare, what to dare… ooh! I've got it!" She beckoned him over with her finger and pulled him uncomfortably close whispering "I dare you to kiss Neji as soon as anyone asks you why you showed up or who you like."

Kiba's face flushed and he was obviously controlling an outburst or frantic run as he said slowly "So does that mean if that does not happen, I don't have to do it?"

"Yeah, whatever, sure. Your turn."

He picked up the discarded bottle and spun it. He saw his target and grinned. "Hey Gaara, truth or dare?"

Gaara took one look at his evil smile and mumbled "truth" before he had to do something he would regret. Not that he was a coward; he was just too damn cool for that.

Kiba's chest fell a little, and then he smiled and said "Are you gay?"

At this Sakura stood up and shouted "What the hell is wrong with you, dog boy? You can't ask that!"

"Yeah, what's your problem? Its great that Gaara is even here!" Naruto added even louder defending his friend.

Gaara held up his hand gesturing for them to stop their protest. 'Its fine, I'll answer. Its just a game, right? Well, I'd have to say I'm not gay. I'm bi. Sort of. The gender of the person doesn't matter to me, just the person does." This make Melody swoon and left Kiba grumbling about trick answers and weasel fan girls. He picked up the bottle and spun it, landing on Ino.

She let out a loud groan, took a look at all the guys in the circle and said seductively "Dare."

Gaara saw her trying to impress and smirked. 'I dare you to 'convince' Neji to let you cut his hair."

Unfortunately for Neji, he did not hear the dare thanks to Melody and her fan girl suffocation techniques. Thus, he was clueless when Ino came up, freed him with a wink and pressed herself against him.

"Hey Neji, can I show you something fun in the bathroom? I promise it will feel good." His eyes widened as she pressed herself against him even tighter, her whole front now attached to his side. He nodded shocked and followed her silently. Shikamaru frowned as Ino led him on and Sakura giggled softly. Hinata bit her lip to keep from calling out to her cousin. Even Itachi let out a soft "heh" as they passed by. Naruto and Temari started mouthing a countdown in the silence. Then they heard it.

"Hey! What do you think your- oh… ooh… yeah… woah… this feels… don't… stop… Ino… you… are amazing… faster… wow… deeper now… oh…. Ino…" (Insert random moans and panting here) "I never knew you could do that! I-I think I love you."

At this point the bathroom door could not take the weight of the eavesdroppers and it fell open. The sight left the invaders in open mouthed shock and Neji frozen again with embarrassment. Ino smirked and dried off her hands.

"Perverts. Have you never seen someone give a head massage? And a 'slight' trim." She held up a long lock of silky hair. "See those bangs? I think that will frame your face quite nicely." She winked at a beet red Neji.

"My turn now, right?" She said leading them all back to the original circle. She spun the bottle and gave it a 'little' nudge so it would point at Sakura.

"Hey! Cheater!" She protested.

Ino smirked at her target and said "Chicken."

Sakura glared at her but save in to a sigh and said "Do your worst. Dare."

Ino grinned and stated "It's no biggie this time. Just play the rest of the game sitting on Gaara's lap without a bra." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and followed her friend out to change. This was "no biggie" coming from Ino, so what was she planning. Not that she wanted to do the dare, its just that she expected worse. Then Sakura realized what Ino knew. It was today she had worn one of her tightest tops with thin embroidered material thanks to Ino's urging. She blushed furiously and turned to her rival saying "Ino, you suck." After being met with a playful grin she sighed again and headed out with her hands crossed over her chest. Ino, the good friend she was, winked at Gaara and gave Sakura a little shove. Gaara looked away, perhaps to hide a thin blush, and Sasuke stared openly a little irritated and protective. Walking as calmly and quickly as she could manage, she ignored Naruto's cheering and sat down between Gaara's legs.

"Hey ug-Sakura" Sai started only to be cut off by an increasingly red glare.

"Shut. Up. My Turn." She took the bottle and spun, ignoring how tightly she was pressed into the more then slightly attractive redhead. Suddenly she had an idea for the perfect revenge. "Truth or Dare Deidara?"

"Hey Dai-kun, pick dare. I want to see how this works out." Melody said interfering and batting her eyelashes at Deidara again. Sakura flashed a quick smile and she winked back.

"How could I say no to that? Yeah." Deidara said flirtatiously.

"Oh goodie. Well Deidara, I want you to switch clothes with Ino and have her do your make up and everything."

He went pale and looked towards Melody. She winked and blew him a kiss. 'The things I do for love… yeah…" He sighed and followed a not too pleased Ino back to the bathroom.


End file.
